


Madição Silenciosa

by LonelyNeko



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Dolenzmith - Freeform, Drama, S02 E18 The Monkees' Paw, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Mike e Micky meditam em silêncio sobre as consequências da compra de um amuleto... de azar.





	Madição Silenciosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021322) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko). 



> **[Disclaimer]** The Monkees pertence à NBC, Screen Gems, Columbia e empresas licenciadas (seriado e mídias associadas) Warner, Rhino (discografia) e aos músicos maravilhosos. 
> 
> **[Notas Iniciais]** Headcanon dramático de uma cena perdida no episódio _The Monkees' Paw_ (S02 E18).

Alguém havia conjurado uma maldição sobre Micky.

 

Era ridículo, era absurdo, era impossível. Mas era o exato tipo de situação em que eles costumavam cair, todos os dias, antes das refeições.

 

Porque não era raro que os armários da casa de praia estivessem vazios, e eles saíssem, logo pela manhã, à procura de emprego e comida, e caíssem nas situações mais inusitadas.

 

E porque Michael havia se distraído com o truque de um velho mágico incrédulo, ao invés de conseguir emprego e sustento para a banda, ele chamou a atenção já dispersa e hiperativa de Micky para um desastre silencioso.

 

Literalmente.

 

Micky seria a única pessoa no mundo capaz de comprar um amuleto de azar, um talismã amaldiçoado, para ajudar alguém.

 

Curioso, impulsivo, inconsequente, Micky, o amalucado.

 

Doce, amável, generoso, Micky, o empata.

 

 _"Sem voz, sem emprego e sem aluguel",_ Davy dissera, palavras inesperadamente argutas, que provavam que o caçula da família não era um eterno distraído, com olhos estrelados para legiões de beldades.

 

E agora, uma maldição havia caído sobre seu precioso companheiro. Uma tragédia que podia apagar da existência, eternamente, a voz angelical que mudara tantas vidas. Inclusive a dele.

 

E o silêncio da noite continuava a servir de coberta para o jovem músico que se culpava por ser incapaz de prestar atenção aos verdadeiros perigos que pairavam sobre a família que o adotara.

 

E agora, seu amigo, uma das pessoas mais preciosas em sua vida, pagava um preço inimaginavelmente pesado.

 

Era ele, o desastrado aspirante a guitarrista, o tolo e desnecessário caipira, o peso morto no conjunto, a pedra no caminho do sucesso da banda, o único que havia notado a mão de macaco. Por que não havia sido ele o atingido pelo feitiço? Por que a mão mágica não levou a sua voz rude? Ninguém sentiria falta de sua voz, de seu sotaque, nem da forma como ele constantemente tropeçava nas palavras,  e...

 

O autoflagelamento sillencioso de Michael foi  interrompido por um peso que se jogava em seu peito e lhe roubava o fôlego, seguido de uma nuvem escura de cachos emaranhados, outro corpo esguio bem conhecido, um par de pijamas listrados, e uma colcha de retalhos.

 

Não era raro que os quase-irmãos costumassem buscar algum aconchego ao seu lado, após um trauma, ou um pesadelo... O conforto dos amigos era o mesmo de Michael, que particularmente adorava a ilusão de ser capaz de protegê-los.

 

Estendeu os dedos longos e ossudos para a nuvem de cabelos emaranhados, e desfrutou da maciez e do cheiro cítrico dos cachos. Tudo que ambos precisavam era um momento,  um abrigo, para se aninharem.

 

Os braços compridos do amigo, tão longos e magros quanto os seus próprios, se estendiam à volta de seu corpo, um abraço morno e aconchegante, uma canção de ninar silenciosa, que embalava ambos na colcha de retalhos.

 

Ali estava Micky, infinitamente perto. Micky, generosamente confortando ambos. Ninguém, além deles, podia ver ou ouvir nada do elo  que lhes ligava as mentes e almas.

 

Normalmente, Mike gostaria de apreciar o segredo tão bem guardado daquela intimidade. Mas agora o silêncio apenas parecia mais alto, mais marcante, invadindo o tempo-espaço normalmente preenchido pelos sons eternos do companheiro.

 

Micky era absolutamente incapaz de ficar quieto. Mesmo durante o sono, ainda se moveria e falaria como o menino hiperativo que era, vivendo em algum sonho maluco, enquanto lutava e fugia de gangsters, alienígenas, ou quaisquer criaturas estranhas de algum filme trash.

 

Ou, se estivesse acordado, arranjaria alguma história maluca para contar ao rapaz do Oeste. Mesmo se houvessem passado o dia todo juntos, o palhaço da turma sempre descobria alguma surpresa para contar ao amigo.

 

E se estivesse, por algum milagre, quieto,  seria porque, depois de um pesadelo, o baterista desastrado cairia na cama do estoico parceiro, à procura de segurança, calor e conforto, e ronronaria feito um gatinho satisfeito, ao sentir aquelas mãos enormes passeando sobre sua cabeça. Mãos magras, porém fortes, dedos longos maltratados. Cicatrizes e calos por causa do trabalho árduo no campo, da vida nas ruas, e das cordas de metal da guitarra.

 

Mãos que sabiam ser confiáveis e gentis com Micky, que traziam alimento, afeto e proteção, que criavam música transcendental e palavras bonitas, para si e para os irmãos.

 

Micky adorava aquelas mãos, adorava Mike. Queria ronronar para aquele afago gentil, queria pacificar o quase-irmão, garantir que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma no incidente que lhe fizera perder a voz. Queria cantar baixinho nos ouvidos dele, como fazia quando o pobre ansioso sofria de insônia, e desfrutar da forma como o rosto dele se desanuviava e relaxava, quando estava finalmente prestes a dormir.

 

Sabia bem que o mais velho carregava sobre si o fardo da responsabilidade de qualquer consequência, boa ou ruim, que acontecesse à família. Não precisava de palavras para saber como ele se sentia.

 

Ergueu os olhos brilhantes para Michael, e estreitou o abraço ao ver a batalha entre culpa e exaustão nos olhos cor de chocolate do companheiro.

 

Micky não sabia se sentia mais falta da usual expressão tranquila de reprovação mal fingida do amigo, ou da própria voz, para encher a noite até que ambos caíssem no sono.

 

Conformou-se quieto. O silêncio lhe dava muito tempo e espaço para conversar com o Sr. Schneider, e refletir. O poder da mão de macaco não era amaldiçoado, afinal. Era só um feitiço que terminara no lugar digno de um comprador que não sabia aproveitar o potencial miraculoso que se lhe havia oferecido.

 

A verdadeira maldição teria sido separar a família calorosa que o amparava e aceitava. Unidos, portanto vitoriosos, os músicos haviam dado as costas a um dia terrível.

 

Enquanto o jovem cantor não tivesse forças para pensar no amanhã, continuaria a se confortar em Mike. E depois, quando todos acordassem, talvez pudessem pensar numa forma de quebrar a magia.

 

Micky abraçou-o mais um pouco, e massageou os ombros muito magros e cansados do parceiro. Sentia o próprio sono chegar ao desmanchar os nós de tensão do amigo, e sabia que a proximidade e o calor lhes descansariam o corpo e o espírito.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários, por favor?


End file.
